The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a temperature detection device provided in the image forming apparatus, and a temperature detection method.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, capable of forming an image by electrophotography includes a fixing device. The fixing device includes a fixing member such as a fixing roller for fixing a toner image on a sheet. In such a type of image forming apparatus, the temperature of the fixing member is detected, and drive of a heat source that heats the fixing member is controlled on the basis of the detected temperature of the fixing member. Here, an image forming apparatus that detects the temperature of a fixing member by using a thermocouple is known.